Glenn Donovan
Glenn Donovan is the ex-husband of Tracey Donovan and father to her three sons. Played by Bob Cryer, Glenn made his first appearance on 15th August 2017 (initially played by Neil Roberts, prior to being recasted). "Darcy's Mystery Man" and debut Glenn made his first appearance upon Darcy texting him, requesting to meet him at a bar: whilst it is made clear that they are not on good terms (he insists she deletes his number), Glenn is credited only as "Darcy's Mystery Man". When returning for the funeral of Tracey Donovan, we learn his identity as her ex-husband and the father of Adam, Liam and Jesse. Ex-marriage, affair and arrival Prior to his arrival, it was mentioned that Glenn partially drove Tracey to alcoholism, due to his affair and the separation that followed. According to his stepdaughter, Grace Black, she "met him when she was nineteen and then he took off". His arrival in Hollyoaks infuriates Grace, who resents Glenn for what his impact on her mother. Regardless, he attempts to win her trust ('rescuing' her from Warren when he is seen attacking Grace), but is repeatedly told to stay out of her business. Glenn takes her home and coaxes her into talking about her grief - where she eventually breaks down in his arms. Glenn orders Grace to take some time to grieve, and takes over her plan to assist Sienna in escaping the village. He finds a safe-house to accommodate Sienna in; this backfires, however, when Warren finds her. When Glenn discovers that Darcy Wilde killed Tracey, he orders her to go to Germany. She refuses, and shocks him by admitting that Toby is Glenn's son (as opposed to his son, Adam Donovan's). He agrees to keep her secret on the condition she helps him re-connect with Adam. Grace continues to berate Glenn for his saviour complex ("Saint Glenn to the rescue again!"), and we learn that his affair was with a teenage Grace. Murdering Trigger Glenn catches on that someone was grassing him up unaware that It was his own son Adam Donovan but was led to believe It was Trigger when Glenn's girlfriend Grace Black told Glenn It was Trigger who In fact grassed him up after Glenn gave Maxine Minniver 20,000 pounds to let Trigger prove that it was not him who grassed him up Glenn got Trigger to get the money back for Glenn and he did this knocking Maxine out and making her go to hospital despite Trigger doing what Glenn told him Glenn still believe It was Trigger who grassed him up so he drew his gun and shot Trigger dead (Off Screen) he later shows Adam the body and got him to bury It Adam later made Shane Sweeney confess to the murder of Trigger after his body was found by the police thanks to Adam. Murdering His Own Son Adam Donovan Again, Glenn catches on that someone is grassing him up to the police still unaware that it is his son Adam Donovan only this time he thinks that it is Zack Loveday so Glenn gives Adam a gun and instructs him to kill Zack and the two plan to kidnap him, When Adam decides to let Zack go Glenn finally catches on that Adam is the one who has been grassing him up to the police so Glenn draws his gun and points it to Adam, Adam now scared, Glenn shoots and kills him Zack hears the gun shot but continues to run. Kill Count *Trigger: Shot *Adam Donovan: Shot *Total: 2 Prior to killing Trigger & Adam, he was asked by Adam if he’s ever killed anyone, which he admitted to but didn’t mention their names. Attempted Murder Victims *Granny Campbell: February 2018 - Glenn found out that she was taking his granddaughter Iona Campbell away to Edinburgh so he got someone to track her down & take her to the building site. He threatened to kill her with a cement mixer if she wouldn’t leave Iona alone. *Zack Loveday: May 2018 - Glenn was adamant that Zack told the police about his illegal activity, when it was actually his son Adam Donovan, so he ordered Adam to shoot Zack. When Adam met up with Zack in the woods, he decided not to kill him & let him run away, but Glenn saw & found out that he told the police so he killed Adam himself, while Zack was still running out of the woods. He is the only person who knows Glenn shot Adam. *Kim Butterfield: July 2018 - Shot after Glenn thought that she was sleeping with Grace. *Total: 3 Intro 2017: Glenn is at a bar with a group of girls and then smiles. Category:Donovan Family Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Gangster Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Died